Blog de usuário:Rwby Zkarlusted/Pony Battle Squad - Ep 13 - Reset
Índice com os links dos episodios anteriores Anteriormente em PBS... Kyra: Se nos voltamos no mesmo instante que quando chegamos por primeira vez aqui. Quer dizer que aquele poder que quase empurrou a gente para fora do eletrocano de minhoca, não eram Kay, Nicolette ou Hotch... Eramos nos mesmas! Fabzy: Moon, se importa se eu usar sua capa por umas horas? Tenho que avisar alguem importante sobre algo que a Rosette esteve prestes a fazer. RS: Rosette... The Pony... ''(Se girando) ''Prima, preciso fazer uma coisa a respeito disso mas preciso de sua ajuda. Kyra: Acho que pelo fato de ser algo criado pela tia Morgana, fez a gente sentir de quem se tratava. Veronyka: Nao consigo entenderrrr e como Morrrrgana sabía que tipo de serrrr errrra Hotch se não perrrrtencia ao seu ponyverrrrso. RS: Temos duas teorias. Um deles procurou o outro, tal vez os dois... Tres, considerando que Kay e Nicolette estavam juntos. Ou, por outro lado, a ideia que Lu mencionou... Lizzy: Seja la qual for, não estou gostando nem um pingo disso. D: RS pensativa: Nem eu Lizzyzinha... Nem eu. ---- Pony Battle Squad - Main Soundtrack Kyra de fundo: Alguma vez imaginou ter um deja-vu que durasse por varias horas? Algo parecido foi o que a gente sentiu aquele día. Não exatamente pelo tempo que durou, mas sim pela quantidade deles que aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. (Fabzy vestida com a capa e o capuz de Moon, chegou perto de onde estava The Pony, se jogando encima dele e tampando sua boca com uma pata, fazendo um sinal de silencio com a outra. Quando ele se acalmou e viu que Fabzy não queria feri-lo, ela soltou ele) The Pony algo angustiado: Quem é você? Fabzy coberta com a capa e o capuz, e usando uma voz rouca: Uma das que você estava espiando esta em perigo. Você precisa salva-las antes que seja tarde! The Pony: Em perigo? Quem? E responde a pergunta que te fiz antes! Fabzy: Não a tempo para isso! Só você pode salvar elas do que está prestes a acontecer na viagem que pensam fazer em breve. A baticornio esta em perigo e seus futuros atos, se não forem impedidos, seram catastroficos! The Pony: Do que você está falando? Não entendo nada! (Fabzy explicou os detalhes mais basicos do que aconteceria com RS e Rosette, o suficiente para ele entender o perigo, mas não o bastante para saber que ela mesma estaria involucrada na solução, e com isso desvelar que ela era de fato a propia Fabzy, do futuro) The Pony: Por Luna, então não temos tempo a perder, precisamos ir! Fabzy: Eu não posso. The Pony:'' Porque? Só você sabe com detalhe o que aconteceu!'' Fabzy tentando ir embora: A minha presencia poderia fazer que tudo o que te falei acontecesse agora e muito pior do que esta prestes a acontecer. Você precisa seguir o rastro dela... ''(Indicando com a pata a RS. The Pony olhou para o grupo das Muffins do passado) ''Luke. The Pony meio surpreso meio assustado e se girando para Fabzy: Luke? (Quando The Pony olhou viu que Fabzy ja não estava) The Pony para si mesmo: Que papo é esse? Quem era você? E como sabia meu... (Ele viu que Zag atropelou a Zygma e da reação exagerada das duas levou um susto) Ajjjj, não importa! Seja lá como for, devo impedir que o que aquela ponei me disse chegue a acontecer... (Fabzy voltou onde estavam as Muffins, estavam reparando a Ulala até que de repente ela fez um sinal como de alarme. Xiva se conectou com ela para descifrar a mensagem que Ulala queria transmitir) Xiva apos uma conversa em linguagem robotica com a nave: Ulala me informa que esta captando uma transmissão holofonica de codigo cifrado. Não se corresponde a nenhuma das detectadas no planeta nas últimas horas. Probabilidade de 90% de ser autoria dos nossos poneis alvos. RS: Você pode interceptar essa transmissão? Xiva: Afirmativo, fazendo calculos necessarios... (Em poucos segundos Xiva desplegou de sua nariz e orelhas um projetor holografico e altofalantes que transmitiram ao vivo uma conversa holofonica. Kay e Nicolette estavam conversando com Rei Hotch) Kay: Hotch, percibimos uma forte perturbação energética nos Campos Eliseus da cidade de Potrópolis Downtown. Hotch: Que tipo de perturbação? Nicolette: Achavamos que era um efeito colateral da Cyanonita, mas ja analizamos tods as possiveis causas e nenhuma faz sentido. Hotch: Vocês precisam investigar a área, na minha atual situação nao posso sair daqui. Eles devem acreditar que de fato estou protegendo eles mas so estou ganhando tempo enquanto você Kay, libera todo o poder invernal da Cyanonita. (A retransmissao se cortou. RS e Kyra se olharam pensativas) Moon com expressão seria: Então esses são os Kay, Hotch e Nicolette do futuro... RS seria: Sim e não. Kay é meu irmão, Nicolette sua noiva e ... Zygma: EEsseEOTataraTataraTatara... Mmmm... NetoDoBoiHotch! :D Amy algo confusa com o que Zygma disse: Mas o que são os Campos Eliseus? Lizzy sorrindo a Zygma, mas preocupada: Os Campos Eliseus foi onde Zag e eu nos encontramos com vocês daquela primeira vez. Kyra lembrando: Mas fomos embora dali antes daqueles 2 batponeis geladinhos chegarem. Moon: Geladinhos? O que voce quer dizer? RS com expressão triste: Da mesma forma que meu elemento poderia se considerar o fogo... O de Kay se tornou de gelo, por não sei quais motivos. Se juntou com Nicolette, que era e segue sendo uma coração de pedra... Luara: Se ao encontro de nossos anteriores alter-egos supostamente eles foram. A sua base retornaram quando nossa prensencia la não acharam. Fabzy: Tal vez deveriamos aproveitar para seguir eles e saber com mais detalhe o que estão tramando. Veronyka assustada: Esperrrra um momento. Vocês prrrretendem se infiltrrrrarrrr na base de Kay e Nicolette? RS: Tal vez, mas não deveriamos ir todas. Se Kay e Nicolette perceberam que nos viemos aqui... Duas vezes ao mesmo tempo, imagino... Kyra: Que eles são capazes de perceber altas energias de alguma forma. So poderiam ir as que tivessem elementos de baixa energia. RS olhando para Zygma: Nos duas não podemos ir. Iremos a onde estam Hotch e o resto do pessoal no foge... Zygma superanimada: Fooooogeeeeteeeebaaaall! Wheeee!! ''(Zygma ia sair correndo mas RS e Kyra seguraram ela) '''Kyra': Eu sei que isso te anima demais, so que desta vez deve ser muito cuidadosa. Moon 'sorrindo: ''Se bem ninguem estranharia ela estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. 'RS '''seria: ''Vamos nos dividir. Eu, Zygma, Amy, Fabzy e Moon iremos onde estam Rei Hotch e compania enquanto Kyra, Luara, Xiva, Veronyka e Lizzy iram no esconderijo de Kay e Nicolette. '''Lizzy: Mas porque eu tenho que ir la? Kyra: Voce possui parte do poder do ascendente de Hotch. Se chegar perto dele, ainda que não te veja, podera te sentir, e adeus ao elemento surpresa. Xiva: Considerando os elementos que estão indo a cada lugar. Trevas, Vento, Metal e duas variantes cristalinas não chamaram a atenção de elementais frios como causariam o Fogo, Raio, Vida e outros dois elementos ainda sem classificar. Fabzy: Vocês acham que é boa ideia que eu volte la? Afim de contas... Eu voltei no tempo de uma forma diferente. Luara: Você disse que de incognito The Pony não te reconheceu. E lembrando a holochamada que escutamos, Hotch nossa duplicada presencia ainda não percebeu. Amy: Também precisamos de você para saber como chegar até onde está Frag Manero e Princesa Malu, Fabzy. RS 'olhando a Moon: ''E na hora que enfrentarmos Hotch, precisaremos de uma verdadeira prova de que ele é um mentiroso. Só alguem que viesse do passado poderia certificar aquilo. '''Zygma olhando para o ceu: PessoalSejaLaOQueForDemPressa, OsMorceguinhosEstãoChegando! Kyra 'vendo que a primeira Lizzy fazia a magia para teleportar as Muffins e Zag fora de la, e vendo como uns segundos depois, The Pony entrou na fisura magica que Lizzy deixou tras de si: ''Pessoal chegou a hora! '''RS: Certo, veremos vocês em breve. (RS ativou um painel de Ulala que fez ela se camuflar e virar invisivel. RS com as outras 4 poneis de seu grupo sairam voando em direção oeste. Kyra e o grupo dela se esconderam enquanto viram os batponeis Kay e Nicolette chegar. Apos ouvir sua conversa eles sairam voando, Kyra junto com as 4 de sua equipe as seguiram de lonje ate que as viram entrar no que parecia uma caverna com aspecto de castelo de gelo) Kyra 'para suas parceiras: ''É hora de ter sangue fria, nunca melhor dito, e se infiltrar la meninas. Vamos. (Enquanto isso RS e sua equipe entraram por uma porta ao Fogeteball que somente Fabzy usava. Elas cairam em um piscina de bolhas) '''Zygma: Wheeee! IssoFoiMuitoLegal! PodemosRepetir!? :3 Fabzy 'sorrindo constrangida: ''Quando isto acabar e so falar com Frag que ele prepara um tour bem melhor que este que vamos ter. '''Amy: Foi Frag quem fez isso? Fabzy: Sim, ele sempre soube que eu gostava de piscinas de bolhas e decidiu criar uma como entrada secreta ao Fogeteball. No começo era apenas um acesso VIP aos membros mais "legais demais" como ele falava. Mas acabou sendo... RS: Uma entrada secreta para a resistencia do futuro... Quero dizer, de hoje. Moon: Achava que era eu a que veio do "passado". RS como com dor de cabeça: Estou sentindo uma vibração estranha... Fabzy: The Pony disse que você presentiu que algo poderia dar errado na viagem do tempo e por isso você criou uma isca de poder para que uma ponei pudesse fazer uma ultima viagem do tempo. RS 'estranhada: ''Eu não me lembro disso. '''Zygma: TalVezSimTenhaSidoVocêMasVocêEssaDaqui (Cutucando as orelhas de RS) QueroDizer VocêSabeNe RubyShadowDoFuturoCriaUmPoderParaQueAlguemDoPassadoPudesseVoltarAoPassadoESalvar... RS 'tampando a boca de Zygma e sorrindo: ''Sim, tal vez sim. Acho que ainda estou prestes a fazer algo. Tal vez en certa forma ainda sou a Ruby Shadow do passado e até não fazer isso não serei a do futuro. (Zygma ficou com cara de squee) '''Fabzy:'' Devemos dar pressa. Precisamos achar a pista de boliche onde estão Frag e os outros.'' Zygma frenética: Hihihi, ja to indo! X3 (Ela começou a procurar a saida do fogeteball a velocidade supersonica, mas na metade do caminho ela sentiu que tinha alguem seguindo ela na sua mesma velocidade, ela tentou alcançar a ponei mas parecia ser o reflexo dela so que diferente. Até que de repente sumiu. Zygma parou e quando viu estava frente as suas 4 parceiras). VocêsViramAquelaPonei? 'RS '''estranhada, e olhando para as outras poneis que estavam com a mesma sensação: ''Que ponei? A unica que esta aqui alem de nos 4 é você. 'Zygma '''assustada: ''Mas.. Mas... ElaEstavaAoMeuLado! EstavaMeSeguindo! PareciaComigoMasNaoEraEu! 'Fabzy '''estranhada: ''Seguindo... Voce? Isso é impossivel! Ninguém e capaz de correr ou voar na sua velocidade. 'Zygma '''preocupada: Eu... Eu... TenhoCertezaQueViEla.'' Pony Battle Squad - Ending Soundtrack ---- As Muffins em dois grupos diferentes chegaram, um ao Fogeteball e outro ao Castelo/Base de Kay e Nicolette. Mas a grande dúvida agora é... O que foi aquilo que Zygma viu quando estava correndo em busca da saída do Fogeteball? Uma ponei que era parecida com ela e também tão rapida como ela. Um reflexo de algum tipo dela mesma, so que não era ela. Quer saber como continuam as premonições de RS no Episodio 14? Ou prefere saber o que aconteceu com as Muffins no Episodio 15? Categoria:Entradas em blogues